A Wolf Named Blu
by Hydrakillah
Summary: Kiba is having trouble getting used to his new town so to make him feel better his parents get him a pet, Little does he know what is in store for him.
1. Chapter 1

A Wolf Named Blu

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of its concepts nor do I own the name Kiba. P.S. not same Kiba as in story but I just like that name.

Once I was young and happy. Once I was innocent. I had friends and family all around me. It was all good but when I was about to start High School, we moved. I had to start over from scratch. I had to make new friends and learn the city. On top of that, all the classes I was in were ridiculously difficult. So to help me feel better, my parents decided to get me a pet. We went to the animal shelter together and looked at the animals they had.

The shelter was ok but it looked a little rundown, you could see tiny cracks in the wall here and there. I was walking through looking at all the cages and at the different kinds of dogs. They had dozens but none convinced me. I kept walking towards the back of the shelter, as the room got darker. "Hey Kiba don't get lost OK" "Yes mom" I said irritated to my mother who always worried too much about me. I guess she would never realize that I was not a little boy anymore. I reached the end of the building. The lighting was faulty and a musty odor hung in the atmosphere. Here at the end of the line of cages I made my stop. I turned to my left to find what looked like the worst kept cage of all. It was all torn as if someone had taken a chainsaw to it from the inside out. The bottom of it was covered in blood, and discarded food. It was as if no one had taken care of this poor critter in a long time. I looked for the dog inside but I couldn't find it. I saw something move in the farthest corner, a mass of fur covered in shadows stirred. It made its way closer to me, and then two blue eyes stared back at me. "There you are." I thought to myself still looking at the now approaching dog. It looked hideous with mangy fur, cuts, and scrapes everywhere, not to mention the couple of pounds it lacked but to me it was the most beautiful dog I had ever seen. The dog simply kept moving forward and opened the cage. I had not realized it was never locked. It started rubbing itself up on me.

"Uh sir your ummm dog has well…he uuuuhh…" That's all the man in charge needed to hear to come running with tazer and a net. "Get out of there kid!" He screamed, sweat pouring down his face. The man was a heavier set fellow with large hands that now gripped the tazer-gun firmly. At first the dog showed it's teeth at the man and growled, but then it looked at me and whined as if begging. It was a weird feeling, being stared at with those great blue eyes. It was almost as if I understood it. As if, it wanted me to take it home. Then the dog turned, and walked calmly back into its cage and sat there motionless staring at all of us.

"Good boy" I said.

The owner said, "Actually it's a girl and she's the worst we got here. I've never seen her behave like that. It's really strange."

I said, "Mom, dad you said that you wanted to get me a pet and a friend, I want that one." I said pointing to the doggie now rolling around inside the cage happily.

"Now, now son I can't let you have that dog there, I have strict orders to keep it here it's far too dangerous." Said the man in charge. He continued trying to convince me. "Why don't you take Sparky here?" He said leading me to a yippy little dog one-third the size of the other one.

I raised one eyebrow and thought, "Are you kidding me?" "No thanks I think I don't want that one." I said and moved away from the tiny cage and stood by my parents.

"Son if the dog is not for sale then we can't take it." Said my father and I hung my head.

I left the store dogless and sad and went back home. Little did I know that after that day my life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Night fell on the town as Kiba went to sleep after a long day of schoolwork. Calculus had been a killer. He was still sad about not getting the dog he wanted but he had started forgetting. A warm breeze blew over the town. Over at the animal shelter, the owner was making all the preparations for leaving work. He moved over to the problematic dog's cage and locked it. "There so you won't cause me any more trouble." The female dog sat motionless, thinking. She smiled and her eyes gleamed as she made up her mind. She shook her body and shed the mangy brown coat. Her fur turned blue. As she stood up a blue aura enveloped her, a wisp of smoke. She dashed forward and broke through the cage easily. "What is going on?" said the man at the sound. She saw the worker and grinned maliciously. She hid behind a cage as the rest of the dogs started to bark and yelp in excitement.

The man shouted, "Quiet all of you!" as he turned to meet the dog face to face. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there motionless. The dog got really close now; they were only inches away. It whispered "Boo!" The man looked confused and as it dawned on him, he fainted. The dog jumped over the body and ran through the store like a blue bullet as all the dogs barked loudly. She jumped straight into the front door and cut through the glass effortlessly. Once outside she stopped and the blue aura faded. She shook her whole body and as she did, it turned from blue back to the dirty brown that it had been before. She sniffed the air as the warm breeze welcomed her to the world. She was free; she smiled, as she caught the boy's scent. She ran through the busy city hiding in the shadows and away from the cars. She kept going until she reached a small cliff that jutted over the road. She got up on it and looked up at the moon thinking. "Finally, I have found him." As she thought this, she howled at the moon and shed a single tear.

Kiba rushed through the forest, clawing at the trees and dashing forward. As he came to a clearing, he stopped and turned around to see what was chasing him, as he did he saw a wolf's mouth try to engulf him. He flipped it off and jumped from a cliff. He fell for what felt like an eternity, it was almost like flying. Then as soon as he was about to hit the ground the giant wolf's head opened its mouth. "There is no escape." Kiba heard it say. And he fell into its throat.

Kiba woke up with a start. He had fallen on the floor. He had had nightmares but nothing like this. He walked towards the window as he usually did when this happened. He grabbed at his chest it hurt. He was drenched in cold sweat but his chest burned. He opened the window and looked outside to calm himself down. The warm breeze flowing by. "What is going on?" He thought, looking at his chest that kept hurting. He heard a faint howl coming from the cliffs behind his house. "That's weird we haven't had a coyote in a really long time." He didn't want too much thought into it, as he had just dreamt about being eaten by a wolf. "Oh well." He thought to himself as he climbed back in the bed. He went to sleep and forgot about the pain and the howl.

The wolf kept running. She had run for long now from the city to the boy's house. She came to a full stop as she stared at the house and sniffed to make sure it was the right place. She then thought of how to break the news to the boy. She knew he would probably understand but his parents were another deal. For now, she jumped over the fence into the backyard and curled up in a corner. She was too tired to think now, spent from displaying such energy. She would figure something out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a long yawn, like I always do when I am happy. I was happy because it was Saturday so I could do whatever I wanted to an extent. I got out of bed and got dressed. I exercised and went outside breathing in the cool morning air. I grabbed my bike and checked the tires to make sure they ad air. I went out as I usually did on the weekends up the hill with difficulty and then got ready for the other side as I reached the top. Then it happened, I was going down the hill very fast dodging broken glass and cars and little kids on scooters. It felt amazing having the air rushing in my face and the thrill of speed. I went around the block twice and went back home.

I got ready to start my shores of the weekend. I grabbed the hose and started to water the plants. I came to the small shrub on the corner and as I started to water it, a black figure behind it shook when the cold water hit it. I leaned in to look better and came face to face with the same dog that I had seen back in the shelter. She licked my face and I fell back screaming. "What are you doing here?" I said crawling forward on all fours. She just stood there and looked at me. I moved my hand around and she followed my every move with her eyes. "Wow you're a smart dog huh." She nodded and smiled. I opened my mouth in amazement. Did this dog understand me? I couldn't believe it. She grabbed the hose in its mouth and sprayed me in the face. "Very funny." I said mopping the water up with my shirt. It let go of the hose and barked wagging her tail. I said, "If it's war you want then bring it." I grabbed the hose and started spraying her and honestly, she needed a bath anyways. When I finished she got close to me and started to shake her body to dry up. In the process, she got me all wet and I tried to run away. She caught up to me quickly and tackled me. We both fell on the ground. She licked my face again and got up. I got up too as I heard my mom calling me for lunch.

"Come on" I said to her "I got to introduce you to my parents." When my parents saw the brown dog from the pound and heard me saying I wanted to keep her they went white. I tried to show them through many different ways that she was totally safe. I had her roll over and play dead but they still weren't too sure. They finally accepted when the doggy and I both begged. "Yay finally I have a dog!" I continued to play with her all Saturday until it was very late. I made her a makeshift bed out of old clothes and a carpet we didn't use. "I know it isn't much but it'll have to do for now." I said patting her on the head. "You know I should think of a name for you." I said grabbing my chin in a thinking pose. The doggie tried to mimic me behind my back. "I know Luna, I'll call you Luna." She seemed pleased with the name and that was the end of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed and Kiba's bond with Luna grew stronger. She never left his side. She even broke into the house to sleep by his side on the floor. After a while, his parent s got used to her and let her do as she pleased. The two of them played and ran and Luna even went with Kiba to school and waited outside for him. He used to ride his bike as Luna ran beside him. One time, Kiba's parents had gone shopping and he was alone with the dog. Luna rested her head on Kiba's lap as they watched TV in his room. He didn't hear it… but she did. Someone had broken in. Luna growled with anger, how did someone dare threaten her family. She ran out of the room and Kiba ran after her. They came face to face with the thief making his way through the living room. He saw them and was surprised. He didn't have any time to react though; Luna was too fast for him. She charged at him shedding her coat and turning blue. She tackled the man and he went flying through the sliding door, which shattered into a million pieces. In the same timeless motion, she turned around and sat. Her fur darkened back to brown. Kiba just stood there looking at her with a raised brow as the burglar ran away screaming.

He finally spoke "OK that was either the coolest thing I've ever seen or the weirdest." The dog just sat there with her tongue hanging in a form of smile. She was satisfied with the fact he was safe. When Kiba's parents got home, he told them the story, leaving out a couple of details of course. One warm spring morning Kiba decided to take Luna to the ocean. He loved running on the sand while Luna tried to catch him. He tried hard to get her to swim but she was too afraid of the water. He would throw her into the waves and she would just walk out with the meanest face. She would chase him down the beach barking madly. They finally came to rest under a coconut tree. They were laying there lazily when Kiba started to think about all that had happened. "You know, you seem way too smart for a dog." He said looking questioningly at Luna. She turned and played dead trying to distract him. "No seriously, the whole thing with you and that thief…" Luna started getting nervous now. She had to think of something to distract him so she started digging and throwing sand in his face. "Oh come on!" Kiba said getting up and spitting sand out of his mouth. "Let's go home, it's getting late." As they came over the mountains and went into Kiba's neighborhood Luna froze. She sensed something, something that made her hairs stick on end. "What's wrong girl." Kiba said pressing the brakes on his bike. Whatever it was, it had passed now and Luna started walking again.

That night, a shadow crept through the neighborhood. No, it was more like smoke, black smoke snaking its way through the houses until it found the right one. It went through an open window into Kiba's room. It materialized in a dark corner; a black wolf with menacing yellow eyes. The wolf walked forward towards the bed. It turned into a man midway and made his way towards Kiba. Luna was sleeping on the floor next to Kiba's bed as she usually did. She woke up with a chill as she sniffed the air and found that familiar smell. She looked up and saw the man. She was terrified, too scared to even bark or move. When he saw her, he grinned.

"Well, well, what are you doing here you filth?"

Luna got up and anger took over her fear. "Why have you come?" She spat at him through her fangs.

The man smiled and pointed at Kiba. "Him, I've come for him."

Luna jumped on the bed between the man and Kiba. "You'll have to get through me first."

She growled as Kiba woke up and was startled to find a strange man in his room and Luna speaking human words. He was still drowsy and thought it was just a weird dream. Then Luna jumped and bit the man's arm. The man grabbed her neck as they both fell out the window into the backyard. This woke Kiba up completely; he didn't understand what was going on. "Luna!" Kiba screamed as he got a knife from his collection and went outside.

Outside, the man was still grabbing the dog's neck. She wouldn't let go of his arm. He growled softly "You are not my target. He is!" He yelled as he threw her aside and transformed into a black wolf twice the size of her. He turned his back on her and started to walk towards the boy. As he left, he turned his head and said, "I already dealt with you a long time ago…Blue Moon." Luna looked at him and thought about that time long ago. She was happy then; she had her pack, her father, and her sisters. However, there was also Loki, the black wolf that always caused trouble…


	5. Chapter 5

One night the pack was hunting deer as usual. They had spread out to cut the deer off. Blue Moon had gone with her sister Silver Star and taken the left side to try to corral the deer. Then they got separated from the rest of the pack. They stopped and howled to find out where the others were. There was no response. They sniffed the air. The smell of blood was heavy and intoxicating. They rushed through the trees to where the smell was coming from and found none other than Loki eating something. There was blood everywhere but there was no deer to be found. "What happened Loki?" Asked Blue Moon in a harsh tone. The wolf looked up at her and grinned. "Ah Blu there you are. Would you like to join us?" He said as the other wolves all looked at her. Hundreds of red eyes lit up in the darkness of the forest.

As Blu got closer, she saw that what they were eating were in fact wolves, the Alfa male and the main family, her family. She backed away horrified with her tail between her legs and screamed "What have you done you monster?" Loki the Black wolf came toward her as two other dogs jumped towards Silver Star. "Silver run!" but it was too late. She was caught and killed by the two subordinates. Loki smiled at the incident and said, "You see, your father was weak. He wouldn't resort to extreme measures when the times asked for them. Now there is a new leader in town." Luna sobbed her next words "but they're your own kind." Loki shifted his weight and moved his ears defiantly. "Honestly, I don't care about old rules and taboos. You and I both know there's a shortage of food, and I am willing to sacrifice whatever I need to get a bite." He said, as he crept even closer to her. She tried to back away but the other wolves had gone around her. Loki grinned, saliva dropping from his fangs. "So now I give you a choice, join us, or die."

Blu was terrified but she was also angry at this wolf. This monster had killed her family, the people she loved. She let the anger inside of her flow. It grew and overcame her. She looked up and howled as her hair shone bright blue. A blue aura encircled her. It felt good this power, this hatred. She rushed towards Loki. "You monster!" He stood there coolly and said "Oh great the chosen one and her little abilities." He grinned and a black aura covered him, his hair flowing. The two clashed in a climactic wave. Blu was repelled and thrown back flying. "You see once I ate your father I gained his abilities, and once I eat you I will be truly powerful." Loki said yawning. Blu knew she had no chance against her father's power even if it had been tainted black by this monster. So she decided to flee. She turned around. Loki screamed, "Stop her!" But Blu easily cut through the wolves blocking her path. She ran through the Forest until she was too tired to run anymore. She blacked out. That had been ten years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Now just as then Blu let the anger take her. "Hey you, why are you walking away? Your fight is with me!" She growled as she jumped at the wolf's back and sunk her teeth into his neck. He turned around with a howl and scratched her face. Then in a single motion, he bit her and then threw her, having transformed into a man. "Ha, ha, ha, looks like you have forgotten the old ways Blu. Been a dog for too long. I bet you can't even transform anymore." He was right. As a wolf Blu had never liked transforming, she preferred her form of the wolf to her human counterpart. "Loki you will die!" She said decisively. The man laughed. Behind him, Kiba came running. "Hey leave my dog alone." He screamed waving the knife. Loki turned around and ran towards the boy. Kiba tried to stab him but the man simply knocked the knife out of his hand. He grabbed him by the neck and said "Funny that a frail little punk like you should be the White Wolf."

He prepared to rip his head clean off when Blu came running. She bit his leg and threw him over her head. Loki got up and looked at her. He smiled, "Wow what a reunion huh, a failure that can't transform and the White Spirit all in one night." Luna stood up stretching, hoping, and trying but she just couldn't do it. He came again running and transforming in mid air. "No, I can't let him, I can't!" Luna thought to herself as she came between the wolf and Kiba. Then she started glowing blue. She closed her eyes breathing calmly. She was transforming into a beautiful blue haired girl. "My name is Luna, The Blue Moon!" She said as she turned around and showed Kiba the V sign. He realized she was naked and fell backwards screaming "Aahh nosebleed!" she ran towards Loki and they started fighting.

Kiba got back up; he stared at who had been his dog for quite a while now. "Wow she, she just turned into a girl." The two wolves kept fighting transforming back and forth, as they pleased. Luna ran towards Loki as a wolf, jumped, and then transformed into a human to end with a punch straight in his face. Loki bit her and then transformed to throw her against the fence. This went on until Loki finally wore Luna out. "You see, you will never reach my level." He said mockingly "After all, I did kill your father." Luna went at him engulfed by the blue aura. She rushed at him with all she had, but Loki simply took the hit and then kicked her away. "You are worthless, why would I even think of eating you." Luna was too tired to go on. She laid there on the grass, cut and bruised. She looked at Kiba and said very softly "Forgive me, my love, I've failed." She said as she fainted. Kiba could no believe this was happening. "No wait, Luna don't give up you can't do this you have to live. I… I… Luna I love you!" He said it without thinking, he was crying.

It was a weird feeling because it was as if it was not him saying it but someone else. Someone inside of him. "Arrrrgghhh what's going on?" He said as his chest burst in pain once more. He grabbed his head as it burst with pain. Then everything went black. He was floating in a timeless void, in front of him stood a white wolf with blue eyes. Kiba tried to scream but he had no speech. The wolf howled to the heavens and ran towards him. Kiba tried to brace for the impact, which never came. The wolf went through him. Kiba came to his senses and saw the Black wolf walking towards Luna. He looked at him in anger as his hair turned snow white and grew long. He looked at his hands, which had now turned into paws. "Am I...?" He thought to himself. He had transformed into a white wolf. A white aura glowed around him and he felt stronger than just a 14-year-old boy. "You, you've killed the one I love." He spat incoherently, his eyes turned blood red. "Prepare to die!" He said as he rushed towards Loki. "Finally an enemy worth my while. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Loki laughed as he too transformed into a wolf. His black aura grew and he rushed forward to meet Kiba. They clashed in a messy mix of gray light that shone into the sky. It happened too fast, it was a single instant in time. No one knew how, but when it was over Loki was dead. Kiba lay on the floor senseless and Luna's life was slipping away.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a hospital bed. There was still a numb pain in my chest. I struggled to get up but I couldn't move. I looked around the room. There was a mirror on my right. As the thought dawned on me I turned to look into the mirror. Luckily, my hair was black again. I sighed. Had it all been a dream? My parents walked in next. They came up to the bed and said. "Hey, how are you doing champ. Listen everything is fine. Luna explained everything to us. It's still taking some time to sink in, what with talking dogs and all. He, he." Dad laughed nervously. "Wolves dad they're wolves." I said tiredly, my head hurt too much to think. I looked towards the door and a girl peeked in. My parents saw her as well and my mom said, "You know she stayed here the whole night. She wouldn't leave your side for anything." She kissed my forehead and they both walked away. As they left the girl walked in, or should I say the woman for she was like 20 or so. It was weird for me because she was very cute. Now it all made sense why I had had a thing for her before when she was a dog … never mind.

She came and sat on the bed. She smiled and licked my face. I just stared at her, as I turned white. I tried to shift my body to conceal my 'stiffness' smiled slyly. "You used to like it before." She said pouting. "Yeah well before it was a little different." She stretched and said, "Yeah I guess it's a little more awkward this way?" I changed the subject "You have a lot of explaining to do." She smiled "Yes I guess I do." Then she started to explain who she was and how Loki had killed her family. "It is said that when the world was young, wolves descended from heaven and settled the earth. Humans are descended from wolves. However, our own children turned against us. "Yeah, I don't buy that." I said skeptically. She made the cutest mad face ever and stuck her tongue out at me. "So there was a great war between the wolves and the humans. And to this day humans continue to hunt us." She sighed heavily.

"Ok so where does that leave me?" I asked. "There is a prophecy that says the white wolf spirit that was once the leader of the pack would come to earth to lead the wolves into paradise. It is also said that he would be born of humans not wolves. See the irony?" She said excitedly. "No I don't," I said matter-of-factly. She looked aggravated "The white wolf is here to protect us while the humans want to harm us so there you go, irony." I stared at her and then blinked. "Wait what, that's it? Why me? Why did you call me my love and all that, I mean isn't there more? Why did Loki try to kill me?" I wanted to know everything. She said "Loki was just power-hungry and crazy, he figured he could consume your energy and increase his own." I thought for a while. "Ok and why did you call me my love?" She got uncomfortably close to me and said "Sometimes when you are with a person for a long time, you just fall for them. You forget rules and boundaries, even if they are from a different species." I looked at her awkwardly. I turned red and she smiled. She held me up and gave me a long kiss. "Wait, whoa, hey lady. I mean you're like thirty or something I'm just fourteen." "Are you blind? I'm only 21! Are you calling me old?" she screamed and then turned around and sulked "I am old." She said very softly. "Look I'm sorry I really didn't mean to offend you. But you do understand what I mean?" I said, knowing that between us there could be nothing. "Yeah I know what you mean Kiba." She said as tears filled her eyes. She got up quickly and wiped her eyes. She transformed into a wolf and started for the door as if hiding her pain. She turned her head and said, "Goodbye Kiba, you were a good owner, and you will be a great chosen one. I loved you, I always will." She said. "I wish you luck on your journey." And she was out the door. How much I wish I could've run after her. How much I wish I had said the things I felt. In the distance, I heard a howl. I only wish I could have told her that I loved her too.


End file.
